


I'll always be here for you

by RedeyesGreenhoodie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Chara, Adult Frisk, Cheating, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Implied Sexual Content, POV Chara, Post True-Pacifist Route, Sad Frisk, Sans Being An Asshole, Selectively Mute Frisk, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedeyesGreenhoodie/pseuds/RedeyesGreenhoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara had always been there for Frisk. They always will be. Even if Frisk doesn't seem to have the same feelings Chara does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll always be here for you

Chara had always been there for Frisk, well at least from the beginning of their journey in the underground. Chara had given them tips and pointers on how to stay alive.

 

It was a wonderful feeling to know the monsters they had both grown to love had finally seen the surface.

 

Chara had spent basically their entire (after)life with Frisk! Chara had learned some fun things about being a ghost too, they could float! And change their appearance! It was cool to see Frisk’s amazed look when Chara imitated somebody’s physical form perfectly.

 

Of course, being a ghost meant Frisk not being able to talk to Chara in public without looking insane. It also meant they could never hug Frisk or do anything physical with anybody.

 

Still! They did everything they could to help Frisk through tough situations!

 

Chara felt pride in everything they could help Frisk with.

 

~~~~~~

 

Frisk was walking back from the store when they were suddenly pulled into an alley.

 

Oh shit!

 

A gun was pushed against their head.

 

“Give me your shit and I’ll let you go without a scratch on ya.”

 

The guy seemed twitchy and a bit nervous. Chara’s instincts immediately recognized this as a weakness

 

*Frisk, give me control. Now.

 

Frisk gave them control.

 

Chara pushed the gun off Frisk’s head.

 

They fought against the guy for a while eventually ripping the gun out of the shithead’s hands.

 

“Now, buddy whattaya think you’re doin’.”

 

Oh he seemed very nervous now. Scared. Terrified even.

 

They thought for a moment.

 

Chara raised the gun above Frisk’s head and slammed it down.

 

It broke on the ground.

 

The knuckles on Frisk’s hand hurt from slamming the gun down so hard but it was better than being mugged, or shot.

 

The scumbag ran away.

 

“Frisk!”

 

Chara gave control back to Frisk as soon as they heard the shout.

 

Chara was once again floating above the ground.

 

Once again in their ghost form, they looked to their right.

 

The trashb- **Sans** was walking towards Frisk.

 

“Are you okay? Did that guy hurt you?”

 

_I’m okay, he didn’t hurt me._

 

“Well I should probably walk you home so nothing else happens to you.”

 

~~~~~~~

 

Frisk seemed bored.

 

‘Uggggghhhhhh, Chara what should I doooooo.”

 

Yup, they were bored.

 

*You should totally make chocolate chip cookies and let me eat all of them.

 

‘That sounds good, but I don’t think you should get to eat **all** of them.’

 

*Well, I **guess** I can let you have **some** of them.

 

‘Pfff, Chara you’re so silly!’

 

And with that Frisk set off to making cookies.

 

~~~~~~

 

*This is really good, thanks Frisk.

 

Chara finished their cookie and handed control to Frisk.

 

‘Yeah.’

 

They plastic wrapped the plate holding the cookies and put it in the fridge.

 

‘What should we do now?’

 

*Wanna binge watch Mew-Mew?

 

‘Sure, that sounds good.’

 

~~~~~~

 

Frisk was doing sketches of Mom.

 

Chara had to admit, Frisk was wonderful at drawing. For some reason Frisk themself thought it wasn’t good enough.

 

It was moments like these that made Chara enjoy their (after)life.

 

~~~~~~

 

Chara loved spending time with Frisk, so it was good that they were stuck to Frisk.

 

Today Frisk was re-watching Back to the Future because who doesn’t want to re-watch BttF?

 

Frisk seemed tired. They had stayed up too late last night. It was pretty late so they should go to bed anyways.

 

*Frisk. Hey, Frisky.

 

‘Yeah?’

 

*It might be a good idea to go to bed now.

 

‘Yeah, okay.’

 

Frisk got off the couch and walked to their room.

 

They flopped down on the bed.

 

*Night, Frisk.

 

‘Good night…’

 

~~~~~~

 

It was anime night.

 

They were watching some anime about girls fighting in skimpy talking school uniforms.

 

The action was pretty good. And the anime itself liked commenting on the silliness of the outfits.

 

Everybody was there. It was the one night everyone put everything aside and just watched anime.

 

It was just nice to relax and not think about work and other stressful things.

 

It got late.

 

*Heya, you should probably go home if you want to stay on a normal sleeping schedule.

 

“Hey, guys. I’m gonna go now. See ya.”

 

Chara always kept Frisk on schedule.

 

~~~~~~

 

Chara liked Frisk. Non-platonically liked them.

 

Of course Chara would never admit this. There was a big chance that Frisk wouldn’t reciprocate their feelings. Chara didn’t want to ruin their friendship.

 

This didn’t mean that Chara didn’t want Frisk to find someone. They only wanted whoever it was to treat Frisk how they deserved.

 

As long as the person treated Frisk like the good, kind-hearted person they were…

 

~~~~~~

 

Frisk had invited Sans and Papyrus over to watch Jurassic Park. Apparently, neither skeleton brother had watched such an amazing film.

 

Frisk was preparing snacks. They already had pretzel sticks and Oreos.

 

‘What else should I put out?’

 

*Sans will probably want ketchup. Papyrus will want pasta.

 

Frisk took a bottle of ketchup out of the fridge.

 

‘Now, how am I supposed to-’

 

*You have some leftover pasta.

 

Chara pointed to it.

 

*Honestly, how do you keep forgetting these things?

 

‘I… don’t know.’

 

Frisk heated up the pasta.

 

Once Frisk had set everything up, they decided to browse through the new Undernet website.

 

After a bit they heard knocking on the door.

 

They opened it.

 

“HUMAN! YOU TOLD US WE NEEDED TO WATCH A MOVIE?”

 

_Yeah. I’m sure it’s one you haven’t watched it yet._

 

“so what’s the movie, kid?”

 

_It’s called Jurassic Park._

 

“hmm, what’s it about?”

 

_Dinosaurs!_

 

Frisk seemed excited.

 

So was Chara. It was great to see people’s reactions to it.

 

“WOWIE! IT SOUNDS GREAT ALREADY!”

 

*Heheheh, this is going to be fun.

 

‘Heh heh, indeed.’

 

Frisk led them into the living room.

 

_I got snacks!_

 

Frisk showed them the delicious foods.

 

Frisk waited for them to get situated.

 

_Ready to watch?_

 

“YES! I WISH TO SEE THE DINOSAURS!”

 

~~~~~~

 

The credits rolled.

 

Sans and Papyrus just sat there in horror.

 

*Pffffhahahahaha, I- hahaha look at their expressions!

 

‘I know! Though Sans may kill me for letting Papyrus watch that.’

 

_So, what did you think?_

 

“THOSE SMALL HUMANS WERE ALMOST KILLED!”

 

“why did you show us that?”

 

“AND SOME OF THE BIGGER HUMANS DIED!”

 

_So did you like it or not?_

 

“i...i don’t know.”

 

_Going to need some time to process it?_

 

“YES.”

 

_Okay, now get out of my house you crazy skeletons._

 

They left pretty quickly.

 

*That was wonderful.

 

‘I know.’

 

~~~~~~

 

Frisk was watching anime when their phone buzzed.

 

Skeletor: HUMAN

 

Skeletor: IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE YOU HAVE TASTED MY WONDERFUL SPAGETTI

 

Skeletor: YOU SHOULD COME OVER! I HAVE MADE MY MOST WONDERFUL BATCH YET!

 

*Oh. Oh no.

 

Me: Okay

 

The skeleton brothers’ house wasn’t too far from Frisk’s.

 

They could easily walk there.

 

~~~~~~

 

‘This is actually pretty good.’

 

*Maybe he’s actually following the recipe this time?

 

‘Probably.’

 

“sup kiddo?”

 

Frisk was startled.

 

Ugh, don’t do that you trashbag.

 

_Papyrus invited me over for spaghetti._

 

“huh, did he tell you to spaghetti over here?”

 

Frisk giggled.

 

Chara wasn’t amused.

 

It was bad. Even for Sans

 

_Hm, well I got to go. See you later!_

 

“BYE HUMAN!”

 

“uh, see ya, Frisk.”

 

~~~~~~

 

Frisk was reading manga.

 

*How is he not dead?

 

‘What do you mean?’

 

*He got shot by those guns. A lot.

 

‘Huh, I don’t know.’

 

Somebody was knocking on the door.

 

Frisk opened it.

 

Standing there was Sans.

 

His cheeks were tinted blue.

 

“so, uh, Frisk I wanted to know if you’d like to go out to dinner with me?”

 

_You mean like a date?_

 

“Y-yeah…”

 

_Okay_. _Where and when?_

 

“Grillby’s at 8:00pm good for you?”

 

_Yup. See you then._

 

“bye!”

 

…

 

As long as he doesn’t hurt them.

 

As long as he doesn’t hurt Frisk, It’ll be okay.

 

I will be okay.

 

I will.

 

~~~~~~

 

The date went well.

 

Frisk had a good time.

 

Everyone in the bar said ‘good for them’ in some sense.

 

Chara was silent. They didn’t want Frisk to be distracted from their…date…with Sans…

 

As long as he doesn’t hurt them.

 

As long as Frisk is happy.

 

Chara will be okay.

 

~~~~~~

 

Frisk and Sans had been dating for months.

 

Frisk had become his datemate.

 

Sans had become their boyfriend.

 

Chara had to watch them do things couples do, like kiss, cuddle, etc.

 

They had admitted their love for eachother.

 

Chara didn’t like Sans. But didn’t want Frisk to be mad at them for disliking their relationship.

 

~~~~~~

 

Sans took Frisk to a fancy restaurant.

 

Frisk had a great time.

 

Chara was once again silent.

 

~~~~~~

 

Chara saw Frisk and Sans almost get **very** intimate once.

 

But Frisk didn’t feel comfortable letting him know their biological sex yet.

 

Sans seemed a bit put off by that but said it was okay.

 

Chara was glad they didn’t have to see them do anything.

 

~~~~~~

 

Frisk and Sans were cuddling in his bed when he said something that made Chara annoyed.

 

“hey, why don’t you feel comfortable being intimate with me? is it because i’m a skeleton?”

 

That just seemed insensitive of Sans. Chara was a bit angry.

 

_No! I just don’t feel comfortable show anybody my biological gender. And I don’t mind you being a skeleton._

 

“really?”

 

_Yes._

 

“absolutely?”

 

_Do I have to show you?_

 

Frisk was-

 

Chara closed their eyes and covered their ears.

 

No.

 

They didn’t want to see that.

 

They didn’t want to see Frisk do that.

 

~~~~~~

 

Chara had to suffer silently whenever they did this.

 

As long as Frisk was happy.

 

As long as they were happy.

 

~~~~~~

 

Frisk was going to the brothers’ house to hang out with Sans alone.

 

Papyrus was having a sleepover at Undyne and Alphys’ house.

 

So it was going to be the two of them. Alone.

 

Frisk entered the house.

 

Frisk silently opened Sans door and immediately closed it.

 

Chara couldn’t believe what they saw.

 

Frisk walked home without a word.

 

They sat on their bed and cried.

 

*Frisk.

 

‘Why is he doing that? I thought he loved me…’

 

*He’s an asshole. He doesn’t deserve you.

 

‘Why was…’

 

*He doesn’t deserve you. You’re a great person and he doesn’t deserve you.

 

‘…’

 

*If he wants to stick his d-…well if he wants to fuck somebody else than he can’t have you.

 

‘Thanks Chara. I need to dump him don’t I?’

 

*Yeah.

 

‘I…I’m scared to…’

 

*I’ll do it for you if you want.

 

‘Yeah, thanks.’

 

*It’s time to sleep, now.

 

‘Good night, Chara.’

 

*Good night.

 

~~~~~~

 

*Just text him and tell him to come over. I’ll do the rest.

 

‘Okay.’

 

Me: Hey, Sans!

 

Sans: yeah, babe?

 

Me: Wanna hangout?

 

Sans: be there in a bit

 

Frisk sat on the couch and handed control to Chara.

 

Chara heard a knock on the door.

 

They opened it.

 

They motioned for him to sit on the couch.

 

He sat down.

 

Frisk/Chara’s face changed from joyful to strict.

 

“whoa, kid. what’s made you annoyed?”

 

_I’m breaking up with you, Sans._

 

“what? why?”

 

_I saw you…fucking another person._

 

“wait… **Chara** get out of Frisk’s body. you’re trying to drive a wedge between me and Frisk.”

 

_Frisk decided themselves that they didn’t want to be with you. We both saw you doing…things. Frisk doesn’t want to be with a person who will cheat on them, I don’t want them to either._

 

“if Frisk doesn’t want to be with me, let them tell me themselves.”

 

*That’s funny he thinks you still wanna be with him.

 

Chara gave control to Frisk.

 

“i’m waiting.”

 

_Sans._

 

“is it Frisk?”

 

_Yeah._

“aww, what did Chara do?”

 

_Chara did nothing. You hurt me._

 

“what? how?

 

_Were you even paying attention to what Chara was signing? You…did intimate things with somebody else. You hurt me Sans, I don’t want to be in a relationship with you anymore._

 

“but-”

 

_Leave._

 

“you can’t-”

 

_Leave. Right now._

 

“fine.”

 

Sans teleported out.

 

He seemed mad. It was odd because Frisk should be the one who’s mad.

 

*I **hate** him.

 

‘Me too.’

 

~~~~~~

 

People kept asking why Frisk broke up with him, “He’s such a likeable guy!”

 

A lot of people didn’t believe Frisk when they said what happened, “Why would he do that? That doesn’t sound like him! You’re lying!”

 

Of course some did believe them.

 

Grillby (He did WHAT?!),

 

Muffet (If he comes through here… well don’t be surprised if your cookies taste like dust, dearie.),

 

Mom (…He is no longer aloud in my home.),

 

Dad (He is not to come anywhere near you!),

 

Undyne (I will rip that bastard’s bones apart one by one!),

 

Alphys (H-he did that? O-omigosh Frisk I’m so sorry that happened to you.),

 

Mettaton (Oh, darling, he is dead.),

 

and Papyrus (HE DID THAT? HUMAN, I…I AM SO SORRY.)

 

That was just off the top of Chara’s head.

 

It was nice to know so many monsters believed Frisk.

 

~~~~~~

 

‘Hey, Chara?’

 

*Yeah?

 

‘Thanks for being such a good friend.’

 

*You’re welcome

 

Chara would always be there for Frisk.

 

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> I left it pretty open as to what gender and species (Monster or Human) the person that Sans was cheating on Frisk with, so yeah who knows what the person was.


End file.
